santa_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bell
Bell Crystal (ベル・クリスタル, Beru Kurisutaru), who belongs to the Santa Department, delivers gifts to children with reindeers while protecting Santa Claus. He has the courage to confront anything, but there is one side that will get ahead. Appearance Bell is a young boy with short black hair. Personality Bell acts a bit cold and neutral, but when the time comes, he will risk everything to help his friends. Plot Bell was at the start of the final flight, but after he talked with fellow member, he felt disappointed. After the final flight, he saw Noel who told him she hopes they make a step forward in their careers next year, but Bell told her she needs to get out of being a trainee first. Then they saw a letter being carried to the manager and went to eavesdrop on his door. After hearing the letter was late and they could not fulfil it, Neol and the rest barged in, questioning if they will not do anything for the letter, but she ended up being scolded. Noel and the rest went to put the letter to where they are stored. She didn't want to leave in not granted, but Thomas told them they didn't had other choice. Noel then wondered if there was something they could do, like deliver it themselves and Mint agreed and wanted to do that, but Bell said he was against, bringing up something that happened last year. But in the end they decided to do it. They went to see Rudolph III and then prepared a sleight and flew. As they flew, Mint started to complain it was snowing hard and that it was cold and got scolded by Bell, but Neol took her hands saying that by holding they will warm each other. Mint then realized that if they fail, Noel will have to leave them and she started asking Thomas to return. Noel told her she wanted to deliver the gift, but Mint accidentally pushed Thomas and shaked the sleight, making Noel fall off. They kept looking for Noel and in the end they saw a smoke, guessing it may be Noel. As they went close and saw it was Noel, Mint jumped from the sled. Bell and Thomas then came down with the sled, explaining how they looked her and as Noel explained that the man saved her, Thomas realized he was the shopkeeper. At the shop, as they got the present and were about to leave, the shopkeeper told Bell that Noel was calling his name when he rescued her. As they kept travelling, a thundercloud appeared and lots of mukkus. Bell took the mukku-gun and started shooting at them. But as they hit the sled, Noel dropped the present and jumped after it with a anti-gravity board and Bell followed her. She managed to reach the present, swearing she will deliver it and in that moment, a SANTA emblem appeared on her arm. As she got the present, Bell managed to catch her, before she hit the ground. Bell then noticed Noel got an emblem and they wondered why it appeared. As they were saved by other Santa Clauses, Nikola agreed they continue if Pedro came with them and they went to deliver the present. As the reached the house, Noel and Bell entered from the window and Noel left the present and left. As she returned to the rest of the group, she had taken a letter left by the kid. As she read it, she told everyone she understood what her answer was and as she explained what each one of the Santa Company do, the most important for a Santa Claus was to make the kids smile. Gallery Bell full.jpg|Full View